


Speaker - Art Masterpost

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Puckurt Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for fic Speaker for the Puckurt Big Bang.</p><p>Kurt has always dreamed of bonding with one of the psychic bondwolves, of helping people with a friend always at his side. He just wasn't expecting to bond with a queen wolf, requiring him to be the heart of a pack... and deal with the difficult partner of his wolf's chosen mate. An Iskryne world A/U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Heatroom

> Kurt took the opportunity to study him, eyes skipping across his body in blatant curiosity.  Kurt recognized him almost immediately, of course, and was mildly surprised that he was one of the twelve wolflords he hadn’t decided on.  His usename was Shale, and his wolf Wildfire was all of a year old, still lanky-limbed and limber-jointed.


	2. By the shadows

> Although Kurt was tempted to storm over, he instead took a more cautious approach, leaning against one of the buildings bordering the field and primarily keeping himself in its shade.  It was a tactic he used as much because it was hot out as because it kept him from being easily noticed.  He was fairly certain that Noah had seen him but didn’t know that it was him.  


End file.
